


Frío, viento y otros acogedores detalles de Noveria

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los turianos y el frío no son dos conceptos que se lleven demasiado bien, eso lo sabe todo el mundo… ¿o no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frío, viento y otros acogedores detalles de Noveria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Situado durante la misión de Noveria. Escrito para la petición de [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teniente-ross.lvejournal.com/)**teniente_ross** en el Mass Effect FandomFest.

Decir que el aire era helado cuando Shepard puso el primer pie en el exterior de la Normandía hubiera sido quedarse terriblemente corto. Siempre habían dicho que Noveria era un planeta con un clima de mil demonios, pero hasta aquel momento Shepard había asumido que se trataba de mera exageración; sin embargo, la nieve, el hielo y la temperatura inquietantemente baja parecían decir otra cosa.

Debía haberlo sabido. Shepard entornó los ojos, mirando a un lado y a otro de aquel desolador pasillo helado en busca de potenciales amenazas en forma de movimiento. No tenía por qué haber nada inusual, pero había tomado esa costumbre desde su entrenamiento, y era una medida de seguridad que la serenaba. Su breve inspección no descubrió nada ni a nadie (por el momento); lo cual no sabía si era bueno o ligeramente alarmante. Se tomó un instante para ordenar sus ideas, haciendo una profunda respiración que sólo consiguió helarle los pulmones. (Estupendo.)

La puerta de la Normandía volvió a abrirse tras ella, seguida de los pasos del resto del equipo. Garrus y Kaidan, a su espalda, eran una presencia terriblemente tranquilizadora. Shepard hizo una señal con la mano y avanzó un par de metros, abriéndose paso entre aquel aire congelado que estaba a nada de poder cortarse con un cuchillo, con la mano puesta sobre la pistola que llevaba a la cadera.

—Esto sí que es frío, y no el mes de enero en la Tierra —comentó la voz de Kaidan—. Tendría que haberme traído un jersey.

—Y que lo digas —repuso Shepard. Parecía distraída, aún escaneando el entorno en busca de posibles elementos conflictivos, o cosas que no cuadraran. Noveria no parecía particularmente acogedora por ahora y, con la suerte que tenían, había altas probabilidades de que sus habitantes tampoco lo fueran.

La comandante se detuvo en medio del pasillo, con el vaho saliendo por sus labios entreabiertos. ¿Qué pasaba? Sus oídos habían captado algo inusual; un sonido extraño, como de algo mal atornillado (¿provendría de la nave? ¿se les estaría cayendo la Normandía a pedazos, y ella sin darse cuenta?). No. No podía ser. ¿Qué era eso?... era el sonido de… ¿castañeo de dientes?

—¿Garrus?

Cuando Shepard se dio la vuelta, el turiano se irguió en una falsa postura de naturalidad, pero parecía bastante evidente que, un segundo antes, había tenido los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho. Su triste intento de aparentar normalidad no funcionó, como era de esperar; era difícil que cualquiera de esos engaños pudiera escapar de los escrutadores ojos verdosos de la comandante. Ella alzó las cejas, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación.

—Shepard, ¿te había comentado alguna vez que el frío y los turianos somos incompatibles?

—¿QUÉ?

—Es una cuestión de nuestra especie —añadió Garrus, con la voz algo entrecortada—. No estamos acostumbrados a las bajas temperaturas.

—¿Y por qué no me lo recordaste cuando te llamé para la misión? —soltó Shepard, con un tono que se debatía ligeramente entre la preocupación y la indignación. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí que se lo había dicho Garrus hacía algunos días (¿de dónde venía esa mala memoria?).

—Me alegró que pensaras en mí para el equipo de tierra, comandante. Puedes confiar en mí.

Ella asintió, conmovida, y le sonrió comprensivamente. Recibir una de las sonrisas de Shepard era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Ella apretó ligeramente los labios en lo que probablemente era velada preocupación: —¿Quieres volver a la Normandía? —preguntó, poniéndole una reconfortante mano en el hombro—. Puedo decirle a Williams que se prepare en cinco minutos.

—No es nada, Shepard. Nuestra misión requiere pequeños sacrificios. Puedo soportarlo.

Shepard asintió con la cabeza, dándole una palmada en el brazo a modo de agradecimiento: —Bien, equipo. En unos segundos entraremos en las instalaciones. Creo que deberíamos extremar la precaución; algo me dice que no vamos a ser del todo bienvenidos en Noveria, y no quiero que tengamos sorpresas des…

—¡AAAACHHHHHH!

—¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO? —se alarmó Shepard, sobresaltada.

Silencio. Shepard miró en todas direcciones, buscando posibles atacantes. No, no había nadie.

—Un… hem… un estornudo —murmuró Garrus, desviando la vista.

Shepard dejó escapar por entre sus labios una considerable cantidad de vaho, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora: —Pobre Garrus —comentó, y en su voz se coló un punto divertido que ni siquiera se molestó en disimular—. No me puedo creer que te las apañes perfectamente contra un grupo de diez geth, pero una pequeña brisa pueda contigo. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente, Shepard —aseguró Garrus. La voz le tembló ligeramente, pero todos optaron por ignorar aquel detalle—. Siento la interrupción. Continúa.

—Bien. Como os decía. En cuanto entremos al interior, sería recomendable parar para buscar las tiendas. Sé que tenemos prisa, pero podemos tomarnos un segundo para mejorar el equipo. Anderson me comentó que hay un par de comerciantes locales con buenas ofertas.

—Buena idea. Quizá también podríamos preguntarles si venden bufandas —propuso Kaidan, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho.

Shepard torció los labios en una disimulada sonrisa: —Mucha broma, pero yo tampoco lo descartaría del todo, teniente. Ahora mismo me vendría bien una manta y una buena taza de café caliente.

—Lo apuntaré a mi lista de cosas que hacer en mi próximo permiso —aseguró Kaidan, divertido.

Por algún extraño motivo, la comandante esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Garrus sólo asintió (¿estaban flirteando?), mientras sentía como si todo el frío del mundo estuviera dentro de su cuerpo. Ella se volvió hacia la puerta que se adivinaba al final del pasillo. Su resolución y respiración acelerada hicieron que Garrus se diera cuenta de que la ligera pausa pre-misión había terminado.

Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a seguirla. Conforme recorrieron algunos pasos más hacia la entrada de las instalaciones, volvió a levantarse un vendaval de mil demonios, que sacudió el pelo de Shepard e hizo que el cuerpo de Garrus se estremeciera.

—Valor, equipo —pidió Shepard, divertida. Y, desenfundando la pistola de la cadera como forma de reasegurarse, recorrió los últimos metros.

Garrus y Kaidan se detuvieron detrás de ella mientras se presentaba a los oficiales de la seguridad de Noveria. El turiano esperó que al menos el comité de bienvenida tuviera la decencia de apresurarse en dejarles entrar, porque si tenían que esperar veinte minutos a que les dieran el permiso para adentrarse en las instalaciones, quizá acababan teniendo que descongelarle por el camino.  
  



End file.
